


Nefarious Apples

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: sd_ldws, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only his one true love…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nefarious Apples

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> I wrote this for Round 2 Week 5 of [](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/profile)[**sd_ldws**](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/). The prompt was to write a Crack fic with the word Disney in it. Thankfully it got me through another week. :D

“What’s in the bag?” Steve asked.

Danny rolled his eyes. “We’ve been over this before, Steven. I bring a bag lunch to work everyday.” He opened the bag and pulled out an apple. “See apple. There’s nothing nefarious about apples.”

“Nefarious?” Steve grinned. “Was that on your word-a-day calendar this morning?

“Shut up.” Danny glared at Steve before rubbing the apple on his shirt and biting into it.

“I thought you said that was lunch—" Steve started but stopped in shock when Danny tensed up and fell to the ground. “Danny!”

Steve dropped to his knees next to Danny and checked for a pulse. There was none. All of Steve’s training abandoned him and he grabbed Danny’s shoulders and began to shake him roughly. “Danny! Danny, can you hear me?!”

“He can’t hear you, brah.”

Steve turned and saw Kamekona, dressed all in white, floating just above the ground. He opened his mouth to question the floating but thought better of it.

“He can only be revived by the kiss of his one true love,” Kamekona said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Steve stared at Danny in horror. Rachel was still in Jersey. What if she couldn’t get here in time? Deciding it was worth a try he leaned forward and pressed his own lips to Danny’s, hoping that his feelings would be enough—that his love would be enough.

**

“Steve!”

Steve jerked awake and was relieved to find Danny looking down at him. “What happened?”

“Nightmare,” Danny replied gently. “What was it about?”

Steve looked up at Danny’s face full of love and concern and did the only thing he could. He lied. “Afghanistan.”

There was no way in hell he was going to tell Danny that watching all those Disney movies with Grace had given him nightmares.


End file.
